Record
by flaming hunter
Summary: A record of the Warhammer the Unit story I made
1. Chapter 1

If there was ever a time when the confusion of the Imperium would grow so great that the fate of a rather significant part of the galaxy was left to the hands of a ragtag group individuals such a time would be comparable to the time when the Dark Age of Technology ended and Humanity as a whole was left to its own devices.

Regardless of such a time did occur.

The gathered group of misfits as one would call it today was simply known as Unit.

A simple yet effective name, a name sited for a team sentenced to death, brought together by a long lost Penal Colony, the team was considered nothing special by anyone and as a direct result, they went thru basic training, just like any other recruits on the world.

The six-man team, however, would soon prove themselves to be more than ordinary and would soon gain a reputation that few could ever hope to match.

Isha the teams medic, Arturia the strick and by the book second in command, Guy the man responsible for communications, The Sargent or General as he would sometimes refer to himself.

It would be these four that would begin the legend of Unit.

According to what members of the Inquisition discovered alongside members of the Adeptus Soriotas, the Penal colony had a habit of drugging its inmates.

These drugs would enhance the inmate's basic instincts until they were little more than savage animals and as a direct result, they would act on their most basic of needs.

Only the strongest of wills or those that were used to even stronger narcotics were able to overpower and escape the effects of the various drugs.

The four were able to overcome the drugs however this was with great difficulty.

An investigation into the background of the four resulted in a rather disturbing lack of information, it isn't out of the ordinary for Imperial citizens to be lost under the significant amount of information, however, there are always traces of information.

For Guy, Isha and Arturia, there was nothing more then a single recording of Guy being sent out into space alongside a large batch of trash as a Sister of Battle referred to it.

As for the Sargent, his background was under lock and key, meaning that only members of the Inquisition had access to it and even then only those with the highest of clearances were allowed to do so.

Suspicion only grew when the records of their missions began to be investigated and deeper did the pit of misteries grew.

**Isha** who was by far the weakest f the members of the team was a rather specialized chemist and as a direct result had fabricated various kinds of potions, chemicals and all sorts of pills and ointment to cure even the most horrifying of diseases.

So effective were the cures that a black market had been formed around her products, under normal circumstances no Commisar would ever tolerate seeing a single Guardsman with something that wasn't approved by the Imperium.

With the potions or pills that had Isha's emblem, however, this was not the case.

For example, there exists a bottle filled with glowing blue liquid that when applied to a severed limb, will make that limb grow back, the reader of this document should remember that this was considered a complete waste of such a needed potion.

In fact, even the most injured of guardsman would be known to actively scream in disgust after discovering that such a precious resource was used for a minor injury, because if a person received the potion when they had their heads severed or if their body was torn apart.

As long as the person's head was intact, the potion would rebuild the person's body completely, how this is done no one truly knows, however, there have been no signs of corruption by anyone that the potion has been applied to.

One would be pressed to remember that Isha is, in fact, Human, even when she has been known to be able to cure all diseases that have been taken to her.

It is known that various Lords and Inquisitors have attempted to separate her from her team, more specifically Guy who she refers to as her Master.

In fact, this is one of the few traces of the three individuals past, but it is known that Isha, as well as Arturia, have a nearly unbreakable loyalty towards Guy.

**Arturia** or rather known as the team's commissar is a beauty few men can hope to reject, in fact, it's been recorded that Arturian, as well as Isha, have been attacked by various men, women, demons, and aliens simply because of their beauty.

Each time, however, the results have ended with the attacker's death, while Isha is known to either poison or dissolve her attackers using some form of chemical she carries for self-defense.

Arturia is known to be much more direct.

Her mastery of sword combat as well as being able to train and lead troops have given credits to the belief that she was in fact at one time someone of high birth.

It is said that the only things that will ever drive Arturia into an enraged frenzy are cultist that have given themselves to the dark gods, aliens enslaving or torturing Humans, Lords that believe themselves capable of hurting those beneath them and someone attacking Guy.

The last one of these was also the first to ever be discovered, as a group of inmates attempted to kill Guy to force Arturia and Isha into submission.

Needless to say, none of them made it out alive.

Its believed that had Guy not stoped Arturia, she would have slaughtered the entire penal colony, in a blinded rage.

Her anger would also be known when she fought a demon in one on one combat, how she survived is unknown however what is known, is that she continued to fight regardless of who or what was in front of her.

She only stopped when Guy ordered her to stop or be labeled a disappointment by him.

**Guy**, is perhaps the least intriguing of the group, or at first glance, he would appear to be so, however, one must remember that appearances are deceiving.

The reason being is that there is no information about his period, Isha and Arturia have no information about them, but the manner of the way they speak, act and conduct themselves in conbat, when speaking to those higher rank than themselves, or when they are doing their own thing.

Have led many to believe that they were raised in one of the many noble houses of the Imperium, more importantly, it has been a growing concern that they are in fact natives to the Sol Sistem.

Guy has no traces of where he comes from and rather disturbingly, he has been known to either rediscover ancient relicks from the pst, long lost machinery or weapons from the Dark Age of Technology.

It is believed amongst those that have fought alongside him, that there is no door closed to him, something that has led the various Ordos within the Inquisition to wonder if he is in fact Human at all.

Most disturbingly of all is the loyalty that Arturia and Isha have towards him, as it was him who at one point ordered the two of them to help him take over the very same penal colony that had housed them.

It took the six-man team four days to accomplish this feat, and it is believed that it only took this long because Guy ordered both Arturia and Isha not to kill anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

It's unknown why Guy gave the order, especially considering that none of the members of the six-man team ever listened to anything the man had to say.

It would do well for anyone that is currently reading this to remember that despite having a fierce loyalty to Guy, nighter Arturia or Isha ever stopped and listened to anything he had to say.

As for the Sargent and the other two members, none of them so much as entertained the man's words.

It is said that there is, in fact, a High chance that Arturia and Isha are Humans from a long lost age of Humanity, considering Guy's history of encountering strang and often dangerous artifacts.

One notable example is during a campaign when Unit was sent to deal with a Chaos invasion of an unknown Hive world, it's said by eyewitnesses, that Guy suddenly stood up and followed what he referred to as the singing voices of the past.

The results of this event, however, would cause a ripple effect that to this day s being felt by the wider Imperium.

Arturia, Isha, and Guy left their positions during active combat and were followed by the Sargent as well as several members of the Imperial Guard who had been ordered to execute the cowards for abandoning their position.

What occurred during the time they had been separated from the main teams, is unknown but what is known had left a long and impactful event in all those present.

Several Tytans of unknown design emerged, they were being piloted by the very guardsman that had been ordered to execute the cowards.

When interrogated everyone simply referred to the Tytans as Gundams, as Guy had said that that was what they once were called.

The weaponry, as well as the various metals used in the titans, is still being studied, as the metals and ceramics are known to actively repair themselves.

The control systems of the machines varied in design. as one is known to be able to be piloted by a person who simply sits down in a control panel and another puts on a tight skin suit and the titan copies the user's body movements.

Most disturbingly in all of this is that upon further investigation there were no traces of these machines ever having been hidden away where the guardsmen had led the teams.

Many would have said that the guardsmen had simply forgotten or outright lied about where they had found the titans, had the massive holes that perfectly fit the titan's bodies not been present.

Arturia is known as the rebellious daughter of the emperor however only by whispers and it isn't without merit, as Guy had been taken by the Sisters of Battle for interrogation, it's known that Guy refused to speak and give any details and the sisters began to use more and more violent methods.

Arturia did not tolerate this, a vide recording displayed a scene that few could imagine, as Artyura killed nearly twenty sisters single-handedly.


	3. Chapter 3

One should remember that despite their unshakable loyalty to Guy nither Isha nor Arturia will follow any order without question and in fact, both have been known to be rather violent towards Guy.

One particular event was taken after a particular campaign.

Guy had sensed the presence of an unknown artifact and like usual he was about to go retrieve it, however by doing so he would have risked putting the entire regiment they had ben attached to.

Arturia did not give him the chance to do so, and as punishment for his insistence in retrieving the artifact, she took away his rations and what little water supply Guy had with him.

Her command was simple yet effective, if Guy wanted water then he would have to get his water thru a filter that was latter discover to be malfunctioning.

As for food, Arturia was quoted saying that he could eat when the guard as a whole finally rested again.

The guard never had a chance to rest after that, as the war only intensified after that and for nine days, Guy was forced to scavenge whatever ration the dead guardsmen around him carried.

It should be noted that Guy did not easily forgive Arturia for this either, somehow he had been separated from his team during those nine days and it was only because he retreated and retrieved the artifact that he even survived.

What he uncovered were a series of Round and Heater shields, normally something so mundane would have never made a difference, however, that is had these been normal shields.

Made of some sort of an unknown metal, any kinetic and energy attacks that struck the shields were absorbed and rendered ineffective.

When word of the artifacts reached the guard, the men and women quickly took up the shields and charged forward.

Now known as the shield guard, the defenders received attack after attack and never slowed down, behind them the light of lassgun fire as the rest of the guard returned fire to the enemies.

When the fighting finally ended and the team was ordered to return to the Penal Colony, it was said that silence completely took over the victorious defenders, as Guy was quoted saying to Arturia that he no longer believed that they could be Master and Servant any longer.

"I think its best if I give you your freedom." Were his words.

Something like this would normally not be anything worth noticing, yet wherever the Unit went victory was sure to follow, thus when Guy uttered those words nearly all Guardsmen present, including captains and generals could not believe their ears.

So greate was this event that many guardsmen threatened to shoot Guy at the spot, however, their comrades restrained them, as Guy was as much part of Unit as Arturia.

Normally when transported to any planet, Arturia, Isha, and Guy, would travel together, this did not occur in the return trip and even the other prisoners that would normally attack Guy were seen staying away from him.

It's said that in the entire time Guy held the flag Unit had made for themselves in his hands.

**The Flag, **the flag that Unit carried was carried by Guy, it was originally nothing more than a small object that could be placed on a person and carried everywhere the person went.

The image of a sword placed by Arturia in the center of the flag, the image of tree branches on the left and right side of the flag, a small circle by the Sargent and a book placed by Guy on the top part of the Flag.

With every war fought the small object that was carried on the box set that Guy used for communication, changed to a full-blown flag, it would be the honor of the guardsman found most respected by Guy to carry the flag.

It's said that whenever the flag went, injuries heald faster and even the effects of chaotic corruption was either slow down or completely stopped.

It's even noted that guardsmen would hold their breaths in hopes of being chosen to carry the flag into battle.

So when word got out that Guy would strip his emblem from the flag, more than one individual wanted to either kill Guy or brainwash him into obedience.

Altering a flag in any way was already something that wasn't taken lightly, as guardsmen and Astartes are known to die before a flag fall to the ground,

So if Guy were to remove his emblem, his name would be removed from Unit and even if he ever were to fully return to the team, his name would not be recorded as a member of the Unit.

Even more important was the belief that if Guy were to alter the design of the flag, the blessings granted by the flag could be corrupted or completely stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

Normally one would never believe that someone, as blessed as Arturia, would ever hold any form of respect or loyalty to someone as low class as Guy.

However, the reader of this document should remember that Guy for all of his lack of combat skill, seems to hold a knowledge of the relics of the past, as well as the knowledge of runic engravements that until recently Humanity as a whole did not know of.

Throughout infiltrations conducted by the Inquisition as well as the Aclesearky and other less reliable sources, it has been discovered that two tomes are heavily guarded by Guy himself.

These books as he calls them are kept under lock and key, what brings many into confusion is that if a person were to ask to see these books, the man himself will show them to that person.

From the information recovered by those that have laid eyes on these books, several relicks that have been handed over to the Adeptus Mechanicus, have been recognized.

It's now theorized that these books are a printed version of Humanities creations and that the runes within the books are ancient Humanities way of combatting the taint of the warp.

Attempts to recover these toms from the man that selfishly keeps such valuable information to himself have repeatedly failed.

Devices the likes that have not been seen since ancient times keep these books safe and wards that have not been encountered before have kept even the horrors of the warp from getting their hands on these very books.

Still, when it was discovered that the man had such information, a plan was devised.

If the man failed he would be killed alongside his maidens, as well as his team.

It is said that ancient Humanity had a way of communicating without the use of the warp.

By the recordings sent back to Mars, he referred to such a device as Jarvis.

I am aware that I am leaving much information out, however, every event that Unit has been involved would require an entire year's worth of work, so I am forced to cut information.

With that said, it was this act that connected a large side of the lost part of the universe once again.

Planets long forgotten had been rediscovered and civilizations that had been formed away from the Imperium would soon be brought into the fold.

This act alongside the acts that Unit was now known for made it so, that even when a member of the Adeptus Astartes tried to kill one of the members of Unit, that nearly every guardsman turned their weapons towards that same Space marine.

After all, Unit had fought alongside them since the very beginning, their medication had helped even the lowest of borns within the various worlds they lived in and the fact that Unit came from a Penal World meant that Unit was in fact made of nothing more than Humans that desperately tried to gain the Emperor's favor.

A favor that seemed to have been granted.

At least this is what the many interrogations revealed, after all, how else did Unit survive and suggested in somany acts, that would have killed entire worlds.


	5. Chapter 5

To be known as a R**ebel** is to be at the verge of losing one's way entirely, yet Arturia is known as the **Emperors Rebeloius Daughter**.

Due to her leadership skills, skill in combat, and capacity for maintaining order when leading men into war, Arturia had already begun to turn heads in her direction, and in fact, these very talents made several members of the Imperial Guard practically beg those superior to them, for Arturias freedom.

She rejected it every time and when she was forcefully freed unless Unit as a how was freed, she willingly placed the explosive collar on her neck once more.

Despite her rivalry with Isha the two women are known to watch out for each other, as whenever a narcotic or some form of chemical is used to incapacitate one of the women, the other would do something to free the one affected.

Its spoken in whispers that in one occasion, Arturia had killed the entire crew of a Governer, who this governer was or what he did is still unknown, recordings of the incident have shown this to be true, as well as revealing the fact that Arturia carries an ancient sword that contains a great deal of power.

It's still unknown if the sword was gifted to her from wherever she comes from or if Guy gave it to her in one of his many expeditions.

Regardless of the fact, this is one of the extremely few conformations of members of Unit, attacking and killing high members of the Imperium, everything from basic guardsmen, Surf, Adeptus mechanicus members and even the ships navigators, that did not surrender died by her sword.

As for the governer, his sons, concubines and daughters nothing remained but their scatterd remains and what blood, stained the ceiling, walls and floor of the ship.

What drove Arturia to enact such vengeance is only hinted at the fact that Isha was later seen being carried away by Guy, who himself was missing the skin from his back and right leg.

The reader of this document should remember that Arturia should only come in contact with members of the Adeptus Soriotas when the situation is completely out of control.

The reason being is rather simple.

Arturia is fiercely loyal to Guy and the Sisters of Battle have a history of trying to kill, brainwash or do certain things to the man.

All of these acts have bred a severe hatred for the member of the Adeptus Soriotas.

As one remembers it was a sister of battle that claimed that Guy had been thrown out alongside the trash of a ship that he was being transported in.

This was the sister that did it to him, this same sister when confirming that Guy was alive, decided to fix that...Arturia broke both her legs, destroyed her armor, used the various oils, and objects normally carried by the sisters [im being informed that writing where exactly Arturia place these objects would sentence me to death, so for my safety as well as the readers I shall refrain from doing so.}

Finally, when the rest of the sisters discovered what Arturia had done and decided to get vengeance, they were forced to take on Unit as a whole, during this time Unit only had four members.

Only a single member of the Sisters survived the engagement, she would later be heald by Isha, and as punishment, the sister herself would be declared as a revel and sentenced to live the rest of her life in the same penal world Unit called home.

It is said that when Guy discovered her fate, he took her under his protection, however minimal it might have been, she still serves him to this day.

A golden light that falls from the heavens, as golden feathers fall and dance around her before a fire that is painted gold burns around her.

These are the words that many describe Arturia when using the power of the sword, telepaths and other psykers, have confirmed that it is the light of the Emperor that baths her when calling forth this power.

It is also been recorded and confirmed by eyewitness reports that a silver armor will manifest itself around Arturia, the armor is known to repair itself, enhance the womans already superhuman strength, and increase her speed.

So far the woman has fought Ork war bosses, traitor Marines, Demons, Eldar and different kinds of aliens in one on one combat.

Why she stays beside Guy is yet to be known, however it should be noted that if the man ever so much a takes another woman to his bed, both Arturia and Isha will know immediately, its been noted that the women could be on the other side of the planet and will do everything within their power to stop the act of sexual release from happening.

Even if it means ordering a bombardment of the area GHuy and the other woman are located in.

Isha was once quoted saying. "It's fine as long as he's alive I can fix him good as new, then I can torture him to over and over again, to make sure he doesn't do it again. Then I'll heal him right up and let Saber have her turn."

By her way of speaking, it is noted that there is a price Guy must pay for having both women as his servants.

These words have been repeated by Artura herself and have been noted to in fact occur, as in one occasion Arturia forced Guy to endure training without rest, withing an area of the penal colony where the beast are kept.

Even the guards and the warden confirmed that it would have been more Humain to have simply sentenced the man to death.

By the time Guy was released he had lost half his body weight, Isha immediately fed the man an assortment of oils made from plants and some sort of red liquid, when Guy regained consciousness, he was sent back into the cage and left there until both women's anger passed.

It's said that for this reason, Guy has survived being separated from Unit in jungle worlds, when by all manner of reason the man should have died.


	6. Chapter 6

One would believe that the life of an individual within any penal world would be a truly difficult one, for only the strongest of wills could survive in such a place.

This is, in fact, true, for those who are too weak will be medially killed or find themselves serving another inmate destined for a life of unspeakable horrors.

This fact remains and when Unit was first formed the team found itself fighting for their lives, as the Penal Born attacked the, for whatever reasons Penal Born attack.

As time went by the prisoners as well as those born within the Penal World have learned that attacking any member of Unit to be a death sentence.

To strick at a member of Unit is to declare war, it is still unknown how Unit will react if a single member were to ever be killed, some members of the Imperium would prefer to never even have to deal with such a thought.

Itis said that as time went by those with weak wills ran towards Unit for protection, and even some of the children born on that world were taken in for no other reason than to just to pass the time.

Arturia was able to form the Knight of the Round Table as she referred to them, a strange combination of men and women from varying backgrounds gathered together to keep order within the world, so at least some form of peace could be achieved.

Not even the warden tries to separate the group, especially after the incident when he forced the knights to fight in an unwinnable war and somehow succeeded in winning the war.

Casualties did occur, but considering the knight's access to the many potions and medication Isha makes, those casualties were minimal at worst.

When one thinks of knights one thinks of swords and armor, however, because of the world the Knights of the Round Table were formed, such things are only minimal.

They carry lass guns, various kinds of sords and explosives and whatever armor they find laying around in battlefields.

The training Arturia is said to put the men and women beneath her is only comparable to whenever she is angered with Guy. The amount of sheer brutality is mindboggling as no one is forced to continue with the training yet they all choose to do so.

The name Knights of the Round Table is only maintained as only the highest and most capable of the inmates are said to hold council with Arturia herself and it's said that the woman now holds power within the Penal World as any other Imperial Noble within any world they might rule over.


	7. Chapter 7

[[[[[ I write this in an attempt to ensure that this information is never lost.

The event that is known as the Hour of Fire, was an event that occurred during the Broken Crusade.

By this point in time, the six members of Unit had been fully gathered, however, because of a failed warp jump, a large percentage of the crusade fleet was lost.

Most of the information about what happened that day has been lost to time and simply because of how the Aclesearcly has been making sure that no one knows the truth about what occurred that day.

The fleet had been lost and because of Union was fighting against a particularly powerful alien race, they could not afford to be separated from the rest of the fleet, thus the eyes of everyone turned to the one group of people the believed could discover away to make contact with the rest of the union.

It is known that Guy had acquired two strange gems, one taken from a fallen traitor Astartes and a strange metallic sphere that he never used for some reason, this was strange because usually when the man discovered something, he would either give it to the Planetary Defense Force or the Imperial Guard that Unit was fighting alongside with.

This only increased after he was forced to hand over everything he kept for himself by the Inquisition, the Aclesearky and the Mechanicus.

By the recordings that have survived the purging performed by the Inquisition and the Aclesearky.

Arturia, Isha, and Guy went down to a nearby planet it is there that Arturia drew her sword, Isha received the sheath that Arturia usually uses to keep her sword in and Guy took out the metallic sphere.

As from what you have learned earlier Guy has engravements on both hands that mark him as the master of both Arturia and Isha, while Isha and Arturia have markings on their backs that mark them as Guys servants.

The moment Arturia activated her blessed sword and Isha released the energy she contained, was the moment the sphere began to glow, however, something that shouldn't have occurred did occur.

The gem taken from the Traitor Astartes connected with the metallic sphered, breaking the metal around the sphere, revealing a red gem, it is at this time that Guy began to scream in pain.

Arturia and Isha attempted to stop feeding energy into the sphere, however, the process had already begun and the sanctioned Phykers, aswell the Navigators of the fleet reported of declared that something had begun to occur within the warp.

Five minutes into the event Arturia began to release a white glow before a beast manifested itself behind her, the beast an only be described as a dragon from ancient Terra mythology.

Isha began to have a yellow glow of energy before what looked like an Eldar woman held by chains manifested itself from behind her, Guy's screams only intensified as the flesh from his hands was burned away by a white flame, leaving only the bones of his hands remaining.

Immediately after all of the flesh was gone only then did the green glow began to cover his hands, regrowing the flesh of his hands.

Then the sound of bones breaking could be heard, it should be noted that the only reason it was even heard, is the simple fact whatever broke Guy's arms silenced him long enough, for the sound to even be recorded.

Immediately after however, the green glow covered his arms and heald him, the process repeated itself until the man fell unable to hold the process anymore.

However it soon became apparent of what had impacted Guy, a golden glow began to spread through the warp like an uncontained beast filled with rage spread within the warp, it's said that images of flames spreading through the warp were rampant.

Slowly ships that had been lost within the warp joined the Unions Crusade Fleet.

Medical teams went down to try to help Guy, however, because Isha was with him, it's not known why they were even sent down to the planet at all.

Regardless of this, contact with the crusade fleet was successful and another problem did occur, the Union could not simply leave the sphere behind as the power it gave off could not be touched by mortal hands.

It should be noted that Isha and Arturia could hold it if the two of them touched the object at the same time.

With the combination of the network and the beacon, the union now had a way of moving about without having to worry about being lost within the warp, however because the beacon had forced the anomalies of warp bak the network had begun to make contact with what was left of its systems within the areas of space that the beacon touched.

This allowed for the reconnection of several lost planets and the unification of more of the lost world of Humanity.

For over an hour the fires spread burned within the warp and for over an hour Guy's hands burned before breaking them repeatedly and the green glow heald them, allowing the process to repeat itself.

It is now known what had hit Guy on that day, in fact, it was always known.

**A fragment of the God Emperors Soul**][]]]]]]]]]]]


	8. Chapter 8

It should be noted that Arturia has run marked on her back, after careful inspection it has been noted that the run on her back is, in fact, a seal that subjugates her to Guy's servitude.

Isha herself is known to have the same run on her back, while Guy holds runes on both his hands marking him as their master.

After interrogating both women it has been noted that according to both women the runes provide telepathic communication between the three of them.

They allow both women to know when Guy is in danger and help provide energy to both of them when in severe danger.

It should be noted that when the Rune's were removed Arturia did not take it kindly...This is the reason that no one has ever tried to remove them again... Please read carefully...

...Arturia broke her restraints after a rief amount of fighting proceeded to make the same runes that had been removed from her and Isha on every person that had any form of significant rank inside the research facility.

Isha was for the first time recorded far more cruel than Arturia, she did not forgive anyone, by the time she was done, everyone she managed to get her hands on was covered in runic engagements.

It's still not known if the runes work as some form of restraint considering that both women continued their attack by marking several designs on the facilities walls, ceiling, and floors.

It remains one of the most secure buildings on the planet, no one that has any ill intentions can so much as get near the building.


	9. Chapter 9

I shall be taking over in writing these records my senior has been taken for interrogation, its believed that he held forbidden information.

What can one say when one thinks about Arturia, a grate leader, someone to look up to in ties of great griff, the emperors teenage daughter [who can't control her hormons] or as many in the penal worlds call her, that crazy bitch with the sword, many different thoughts come to mind when one thinks of Arturia.

Her background and history are unknown like most of Units members she is incredibly hard-headed and will keep doing as she pleases even when those around her will not follow.

Such an incident is noted when she fought an Ork war boss singlehandedly, it's said that both the guard and the orks themselves watched in amazement as both combatants clashed with one another, only joining in when Arturia claimed the war bosses head.

Despite her... its believed by many that Arturia is incredibly cruel to Guy because she genuinely hates the man, all it takes is for one to look at the difference in treatment she gives Guy in comparison to those around them and even amongst the members of Unit itself.

Its believed that for these acts that Guy was about to strip his name from Unit and consequently doom countless worlds.

She has forced the man to perform countless hours of training, that if one were, to be honest, are entirely pointless, had it not been for Isha and her miraculous knowledge of medicins Guy would have long since been dead.

Her relationship with Isha is more like that of acquaintances rather than friendship its a mystery what history the three had before becoming prisoners for their personalities could not be any more different.

Arturia is known to severely hate the Sisters of Battle and the Aclesearky, the reasons are many and it's for this reason that anyone or anything dealing with either is kept well away from her.

The first recorded incident or perhaps major incident was recorded when penal guards were sent to help reinforce the guards on an Agri world, what world it was is meaningless for the results were the same.

The Aclesearky ordered the sister of battle under their command to cleans the unfaithful, it should be noted that upon further inspection, none present were tainted with chaos or had ever shown any signs of unfaithfulness to the emperor.

Men, women, and children screamed as they were burned to death.

It took the combined forces of the guards, the sisters, Guy being held down by gunpoint and several penal units to stop the rampaging woman, she only stopped killing those responsible for the atrocity when there was no one left to kill.

When told that Guy would have been shot to make her stop, she simply answered, Isha is here, she will make sure he doesn't die.

It should be noted that this incident occurred long before Arturia allowed her presence to be known, or perhaps its better said to say before she rejected the Emperor's blessing.

Multiple attempts on her life did occur and when she was going to be tortured she simply killed those that were her supposed redeemers.

It was later agreed that if she would not die then a dossen citizen should, then she would fall inline, amongst the many other guard's men, why anyone thought that the woman would die or break so easily is honestly beyond me.

From battlefields to the battlefield, from one war to another, Unit fought on and when any group of soldiers or simple groups of men that were simply defending their home, Arturia was there either leading the defense group she was apart of or fighting alongside Unit.

Regardless word soon spread that if Unit made its presence known on a planet, whatever war was going on would soon end.

It should be noted that her attitude towards Guy only became colder until her ill-treatment of him nearly broke their allegiance, and the flag that had been so sought after by many guardsmen was about to be stained for all-time.

It was only during a discussion with a guardsman that Arturia revealed the truth, she was once a member of a noble house and Guy made her into a criminal, however, she didn't say what crime was committed.

"It's because of him, I'm now seen as less than trash, something only meant to die and be forgotten. All of that I can forgive."

"I can forgive fighting in countless worlds, that's my purpose, after all, I can forgive him having Isha at his side. I can forgive being looked at with suspicion wherever I go, for in these ships, I have fund new comrades, but I can't forgive what that man has yet to do."

"He has yet to apologize to me, he took me away from everything I knew and never asked for forgiveness. I'm ready to forgive him, but he has to say it"

These were her words and it's said that she watched with growing dread as Guy took out a knife and was about to undo the stitching on the part of the flag that represented him.

It should be known that both Arturia and Isha would latter fully admit that they were both fully aware that if Guy ever wanted to leave them behind, the man would do so, nothing was stopping him.

That statement would later be proven true when Guy handed over the S.T.C's of several ships, to the Adeptus Mechanicus in exchange for their help in rescuing both women.

It's this very action that drove both the Inquisition and the Aclesearky, to force Guy to hand over everything he had to them, the wealth of knowledge, technology, and overall equipment was enough to buy all of the Unit's freedom.

It should be noted that in this time all of Units members agreed that they liked where they lived, it was no different from the rest of the Imperium, because of the tear in the warp, Unit had never seen the pleasure worlds or the luxurious way noble houses lived, they had only seen worlds at war.

Even if they had been nobles before those times were long gone and as time passed completely forgotten.

As the days passed on the penal world each member of Unit gathered their own following, Arturia was no different.

Penal Born the children of the prisoners gathered around her noble ora, they were like servants, servants she molded into knights, she gifted them her knowledge of swordsmanship and the ability with a gun, from these unfortunate souls the first member of the round table came.

It's said that Arturia was seen crying when word reached her that in one expedition all of those she had raised had perished in a war with the forces of Chaos.

She would later demand to go to that world or part of the galaxy to avenge them herself.

It's in this very part of the galaxy that she would display her blessed soul to all those present, however, when the Aclesearky wanted to turn the planet and even the penal world into a shrine worlds, Arturia killed the man who so much as suggested such a thing.

It had been members of the Aclesearky that had seen the knights and wanted to see what they were capable of, only ten of over four thousand knights returned with Arturia, those under Guy and Ishas command did what they could to heal their minds and mend their injuries.

Video recordings would latter show Guy simply being beside Arturia for the better part of a year, even when the woman fought on in an ever-growing madness.

He would latter done a suit of power armor, its believed to have been from the dark age of technology, and fought Arturia to a standstill.

No, he tried to stay alive while Arturia beat him half to death, finally, the woman broke down crying and stated that she had raised those children, she had even seen many of them give their first steps and it was her fault they had died.

When these words were heard, the Inquisition began an investigation and it wouldn't be long before they discovered that indeed everything from adults to infants were sent to die on that world.

Ever since then anything that has to do with the Aclesearky is kept well away from Arturia


	10. Chapter 10

There are times that one must maintain true to one's path in life, even when as I am now...let there be no mistake, I will die, but this record will remain.

Somewhere along the line, Eldar began to live within the Imperium, not by living inside some pocket dimension, or some hidden away place, but in all honesty, they are there living amongst the human population.

Had I not seen the recordings with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it either.

I have discovered the reason and like usual, it all comes back to Guy, no better said, it's connected to him as an echo for something he had done in the past.

Isha had come into contact with the Eldar, when had this event occurred is still a mystery, however, it is known that a deal was made with the Adeptus Mechanicus.

Technology in exchange for secrecy.

Indeed, Guy is not the only one that sought after the secrets of the dark age and many forgotten worlds were suddenly rediscovered, almost overnight.

It should be noted that while this was happening, men women and children, that looked far too healthy had taken residence in the under hives of many worlds.

It's become practically impossible to get them out of there, for two reasons.

The first being is that any expedition into those once putrid places means having to fight the many gangs inside the hive city's, they inhabit but also having to bypass the many defenses they have set up.

The second is that somehow they have teleportation technology, which connects every world they now inhabit.

There is also an unspoken reason, why exterminatus isn't used, on these planets.

More than once their help has been vital in repealing, everything from dark Eldar, chaos demons, mutants, and even artificial intelligence.

These Eldar do not use spirit stones or need to perform some kind of action to their laughing go, nor do they need the suffering of others to keep she who thirsts away, they are neither dead nor worship the dead.

No these Eldar have some sort of markings on their bodies, markings that look like exact copies to the ones worn by both Arturia and Isha.

I must stay on my path, so that I don't taint these records, with my point of view, but its almost as if something or someone has been working behind the scenes to make the remaining Craft World Eldar and the Imperium one and the same.

The same goes for those Eldar that chose to give up their technology, some can even be found living on primitive Human worlds, not attacking the Human populations living ion them, some have gone as far as to start trade between both groups.

I have found something spoken in whispers, but for such a thing to be true, it could only be heretical or performed under the direct influence of the Emperor himself, thus leading to something I do not dare to say.

"Isha is free"

"Isha has taken a mortal form, Isha is hiding in Human form"

Ihsa bein, the Eldars, goddess of fertiliety, nature, arts, and medicine.

You the reader might have already understood that the Goddesses name is the exact one ...I do not dare to say.

How could I, could I say that Guy has somehow enslaved a goddess to his every whim, that because of this, Eldar have been seen protecting Human worlds and demanding Imperial ships to help defend their Craft Worlds, because they helped in the pas.

That there are stories spoken about web way portals being shown top Imperial ships, that allowed for near-instantaneous trade between previously isolated planets and the rest of the Imperium.

Such things would be heretical and foolish.

There is no way that an entire planet filled with spirit stones, was given to the Eldar in exchange for something so valuable that it nearly caused a civil war.

After all who would believe that when this occurred Guy was nearly killed by both Isha and Arturia, Isha herself outright refusing to heal him until he undid what he had done to move the planet.

What the Eldar had traded is well known, however, it was something once believed to be a myth.

A black stone fortress.

The fortress itself is completely inactive, but it was deemed too dangerous for Unit to have in it their possession so it was taken from Guy and is now being inspected by the mechanicus.

It's a good thing none of this ever occurred for if I did know about these events I would certainly be killed for my knowledge of these hidden events, that have been kept away from the citizens.


	11. Chapter 11

For you the reader it is nearly impossible to know that I am restraining myself, my own bias leads me to place Unit in high standing, after all, how could I not.

While all members of Unit are Humans, they are without a doubt chosen by the Emperor.

The sheer number of events that occurred are so numerous that if the videos, first-hand accounts, and even relicks discovered that I would think of all of these events as nothing more than the collection of happenings that occurred and simply given to a select few individuals.

People that would be used as nothing more than figureheads.

Had I done such a thing, I would be known as a fool and rightfully be shot for my stupidity.

It is said amongst the inmates, that Unit was at one point sentenced to death, the team's influence had grown considerably, to the point that had they ever wanted they would and could take control of the penal world that they call home.

The story is spoken amongst campfires, often to those who are pedal born or those that are noted to not be able to survive in that world.

They were placed on a severely damaged ship and given command of an extensive force of criminals, none of which were capable of fighting.

Some were Imperial citizens from worlds that had recently brought into the fold, while others were too young- too old- to injured or sick to be of any real use.

They were given no armor and what little weaponry they had been given would more likely kill its user than the enemy.

Despite Arturia stepped forward and began to hastily train the penal units while they were on headed to their destination, it's said that she glowed with a golden ora that inspired even the weakest of the men to continue training until he fell unconscious.

Isha displayed her mastery of chemicals and medicine, several of the guards had by this point taken plenty of her medication to cure one or more members of their families and allowed her to freely move around the ship.

She took oils that were dripping from machinery and somehow separated what could be used from that which was lethal to the people.

Guy who had been under the watchful eyes of the guards didn't have much to do, until a guard opened the door of the cage he was being held in.

Whatever was said between the two of them is unknown but what is known is that for the rest of the journey Guy was not seen and several strange happening occurred all over the ship.

Computers began to run faster and fuel cells cooled far more rapidly than they had any right to and systems long-dormant reawoke within the ship itself.

The only reason why the magos on the ship didn't just kill guy is simply that one or perhaps several of them were with him during this time.

From their accounts, Guy followed a path long forgotten within the ship itself and it's there that he found a functioning computer, the man just stepped aside and let the Adeptus Mechanicus do what they do best.

It's important to know that this particular ship was, in fact, a pre'heresy ship, meaning that it existed long before the time of the Horus Heresy and in fact could very likely be from the Dark Age of Technology.

What the Magos found within the computer is still affecting us to this day.

It is known that information has been long forgotten, not in the sense that ship designs have been lost, and while that may be true.

The information that was discovered, was the proper ways of repairing and restoring coding and machines long forgotten within the ship and those like it.

It's even been hinted at, that the only reason Warp Drives are now being repaired and stabilized in a way never imaged before, is the very information within the computer.

I am inclined to believe that the reason why the Adeptus Mechanicus began to search for ships similar to the one Unit was on, is simply because they wanted to claim the information long hidden within those ships.

Weapon's long lost began to be mounted on starships, weaponry cooled faster and could be fired far more rapidly than ever before.

It's even been said by some captains, that from what their navigators have told them the machines spirits sing in a way never thought of before.

Of course, none of this mattered as the events occurred long before the empire, reunited with the greater Imperium.

It was a single ship and regardless of the people's new devotion to Arturia, they were under-armed and poorly trained.

It was a world that had long been lost and by all rights should have remained lost.

Perhaps it was a greater power at work, perhaps it was fate, but Unit and all of the undesirables were sent there to die, of course, this included the captain and all of the crew.

Perhaps this was the reason they granted Unit their freedom and why Unite rejected it, not because they were insane, but rather as a slap to the face of the Warden.

The details have been lost to time, or perhaps I am unwilling to give them to you, regardless the results are the same.

In a world so distant from any other traveled before, a single Imperial ship fought against dozens of Zeno's ships, and a penal Legion became a legend.

Calls for help were sent out during this time and Unit received an unspeakable number of casualties, but by the time reinforcements did arrive.

Only one ship remained in orbit, heavily damaged, but from what the records say.

The ship looked like an enraged beast, surrounded by the torn corpses of its prey, that just drifted in orbit.

Unit had taken a pice of the world and claimed it as their own and slowly they were expanding pushing back the enemy.

What recordings have been uncovered by those that answered the calls for help, is that the Penal legion used the corpses of the alien to build their walls.

There were so many dead that the walls themselves could be walked on and the person doing so would never touch the ground.

Ritualistic burials were performed for those men and women that died, and its believed that this is something both Arturia and Guy have taken part in before, as it was them that laid the dead to rest.

It's important to note that several of the ships that answered the calls for help, were ships belonging to captains that had once fought alongside unit and as such their soldiers outright refused any order to shoot the two while they were performing the burial ritual.

Only those that have gained the Emperor's forgiveness may have their souls laid to rest and yet by the time the planet was taken, nearly all of those accompanying Unit were laid to rest.

The last of them was buried five years later, by Arturia and his corps lies forgotten in an equally forgotten world.

This story is passed down to those that will die in the penal colonies for a reason.

That reason being is that somehow someway the golden light of Arturia has grants the souls of the dead rest, the men and women have earned the Emperor's forgiveness.

Something that shouldn't be possible and yet Arturia does this.

Isha is known to perform something similar but the way that she allows the dead to rest is peculiar for the soul of the dead are kept safe until another soul walks out of the warp and takes them to their resting place.


	12. Chapter 12

To say that unit had but a single event that made them legends or heroes amongst the many lost worlds is a falsehood in itself.

If one asked the recordkeepers, historians and whatever title they may use, will all point to a particular event or another.

Perhaps it was the fact that within the area of space that they inhabited had repeated warp rifts that connected different areas of space with others that were by all rights, too far for their ships to ever so much as to be able to reach their destinations in time to help with the threats on those worlds.

Perhaps it was the fact that despite how odd it may seem to any onlooker, those same rifts in the warp, seemed to at times connect different sections of time.

In fact, on more than one occasion a planetary governor reported that he was just about to give the order to call for help, and yet the relief ship was already present and paid for.

My colleague says that if he were to chose one particular event in which he chose to pay attention to the events regarding Unit, it was but a single recording.

As one knows the members of unit do not get along with the Adeptus Astartes, the reasons are many, but regardless of them whenever they encountered one another they reluctantly worked alongside one another.

It was on a mining world that had been lost to the Tyranids, that Arturia and Isha had been left behind, extracting them had proven far too dangerous, and no one on board would risk their lives for petty criminals.

Even before the order of exterminators had been given, there were reports of both penal legions and guardsmen alike, that alongside not one but half the fleet was preparing to fire upon the Astartes should they begin to fire upon the world.

Once again it was Guy who made the trade send me down and if I fail destroy the planet.

The events that happened in that world are unknown, for it said that the Tyranids began to die in numbers so great that entire gaps could be seen.

It should be noted that when unit was extracted from the planet, that guy had been apprehended and a weapon belonging to the dark age of technology was found on him.

A single pistol and several small projectiles, when the Adeptus Mechanicus investigated the weapon they discovered that when fired, the projectiles could create what can only be called black holes.

When I asked my coworker why this event stood out from all the others to him, his answer was a simple yet foolish one.

The story displayed the groups' weakness and strength, for the three of them, they either all live or they all die.

Guy knew that his weapon no matter how great its power was, was limited in its capacity and he only had what would be called limited ammunition.

He had gone down to die alongside those that had served him, whatever happened on the planet allowed them to survive.

It should be noted that after investigating his story I have uncovered multiple articles regarding the events after guy rescued both Arturia and Isha.

The three had been taken for interrogation and had been subjected to the fine touch of the Sister Hospitaler, the rest of unit was taken back to their penal world.

It should be noted that by this point, the stories of the group's actions and stories regarding their heroic actions were well known by all of the sisters.

Therefore it is of little surprise that the sisters themselves were well aware, that it was Guy who had kept one of their own under his protection, as well as the ever-growing hatred Arturia had towards them and their order.

Isha the ver neutral was one the sisters didn't want to anger, but they had their duty.

It's not known who struck first if it was Arturia or Isha, but what is known, is that someone free the two women from their restraints and as a thank you the two women utterly destroyed everything.

All of the cordings and first-hand accounts of the survivors, report on one thing, Arturias once silver armor, had become completely black, her eyes held no love for anything present and where ever she looked people died.

Yet what was most disturbing of all, was the light that accompanied her, it is said that even speaking of it, threatens to consume a person's very soul, but it must be recorded.

the God Emperors light was gone, instead replaced ab avoid that devoured everything that was good and holy.

Isha was no different, the walls around the woman melted and turned into some sort of crystal, the woman created all sorts of chemicals that twisted and killed whoever they touched.

Yet neither women extended their victims suffering, no of that they made sure it didn't happen.

It should be noted that when the two freed Guy, both Arturia, and Isha returned to their former selves, the emblems they wore on their hands and back shining brightly.

The Inquisition performed their own investigation and upon discovering what had been done to the three, they first sent the tree back to their penal colony and subjected the plant to exterminatus.

This is the only record detailing what happened in that world.

The events were as followed, the three had been captured, held prisoner and subjected to interrogation, like usual the three said the truth, however seeing an ideal opportunity, the aclesearky ordered the three to be brainwashed, that way the threat that they posed to their order, would be neutralized.

One has to remember that, Arturia, Isha, and Guy, contain knowledge that they have not shared with the rest of the Imperium and as such, they proved highly resistant to their captor's methods.

The straw that broke the camels back was when all attempts of failed and to hide their failure, the sisters were ordered to execute the three.

There is but one hint of who freed the women, but such things are preposterous, for it to be true, then it would mean the emperor's hand deemed the sisters and by extending the Aclesiarkys actions going against his own will.

there were reports of a woman that wore gold armor and a pair of white wings entering both the cells of Isha and Arturia, not long after, the two women escaped and began to butcher their way towards Guys.

As for Guy, again it was only the medical knowledge that Isha held, in combination with Arturias blessing that kept the man alive and restored his mind as well as soul to their original state.

It is at times like these that one truly pities Guy, for where our torment ends upon our death, his is ever going, his servants continuously keep deaths relief away from him.

Still, one wonders, does he still see the women's beauty and loyalty, or does he see abominations, that continue his torment.


	13. Chapter 13

Within my writings and recordings, I feel as I should submit something else to the very least add some information beyond the many battles- wars- attempted brainwashing and so much pain.

As time went on certain events began to occur, and even if unit itself was completely against such occurrences, in the end, they reluctantly agreed to let these occurrences happen.

The penal world itself has changed I'll refrain from using its name in whatever form, for if I were to include one, I would be forced to include the many, many other names given to it over the years.

Everything from the moment guy arrived, to the war to reclaim the city from the mutants-to the battle over control of the planet was copied and recreated on several other worlds.

Young women of the Adeptus Sororitas and women from different Noble Imperial houses were selected alongside a guardsman of low birth to recreate the events of the rise of unit.

Yet the initial attempt to recreate the team were proven to be less effective then one would have hoped and the participants suffered an incredible amount of pain because of it.

As written previously within these recordings, Unit had gathered a large following within the penal colony, and it was the very people from these followings that immediately noted why the recreation teams were failing.

While true the three selected individuals were highly trained, none of them particularly cared for one another and despite unit originally being made of four members only three had been gathered.

Unit, when completed, was always a six-man team.

Not only that the three main people in the team were never truly in charge of anything.

Isha may have been the medic, but unless the situation was severe she always followed either the Sargents\generalls orders and if he wasn't available, she would obey whatever order Arturia gave.

Arturia, despite her experience, ability to increase the team's morale, and leadership never went out of her way to cause trouble for those she was fighting alongside and only stepped out of line when the situation forced her hand.

Guy for all of his ancient knowledge, was simply a man that frankly speaking, would have never survived had Isha and Arturia never been with him.

The Sargent\General always looked out for the team's wellbeing, and despite being equally cruel to Guy as Arturia, he also protected the man from everyone that deemed the man too weak to be any real threat.

The discarded pupil of the mechanicus, for all of his mightier than thou attitude still repaired and purified and maintained any weaponry and technology the team found and was allowed to keep over the years.

The sniper, for all of her silent and depressing attitude, was always present and lent an ear to everyone when they simply needed someone to talk to.

This attitude of hers is what led Guy to nearly kill several inmates that tried to force her.

It should be noted, that before this Guy would never attack another inmate, not even if Arturia or Isha were attacked, his reason being was she knew the women would kill their would-be attackers without blinking an eye.

It should also be noted that after this, Guy placed her under his protection alongside the sister he had taken a few months earlier.

So the teams were recreated, this time a four-man team was placed in all of the trials and they subsided in passing all of the initiations, granted they did suffer greatly but they survived.

The final trial is known as the shattering and is known as the final test the team must endure for it to pass][][][[]][][ is recreated and should all three survive touching][][][][] they are allowed to do whatever mission they chose to take.

Should they fail they are ][][][][][ and never seen again.

The teams all recreate everything from the creation of the flag, fighting alongside planetary guards who are less than trustworthy but should they survive all of this something wonderful happens.

To this day I do not understand why the Eldar are allowed to be present on these events, but both women are graced with the blessings of the Emperor.

A green light engulfs the sword woman and a golden light engulfs the sister, while the guardsman is wrapped around in shadows that many claim t sound like either a heartbeat or the spinning of thousands of gears.

Why these energies have switched positions is only known by the emperor.

Yet such events are rared, as few are chosen to take the trials and even fewer pass the cruel tests, and those that fail become servants of those that do pass.

However, as I write this, I should note that under Arturias instruction another faith is optional for those that fail.

This is Arturia Pendragons' petition\order.

All participants are allowed to settle in any world and live their lives free from war if they so much as chose to do so.

Ther is no shame in this, for if I were younger I would grave those two and so just that, after all, you have the training and the experience, why not pass it on to those that lack it.

So those that fail to pass are split into two groups, those that serve those that pass and those that use their acquired skills to train the worlds the are settled into.

Yet these were not the only changes, that occurred.

While not truly a saint many pilgrims still make their way to the penal colony, as they see it as proof that the emperor loves his people, even if they had failed him before and were sentenced to such a place.

The penal world is believed to be proof that the emperor will forgive those he deems worthy of being forgiven.

Even Aarturias rejection of the Aclesiarky is believed to be the will of Emperor, for two reasons.

One even if the cardinals may voice the emperor's teachings, should they ever get out of line his judgment will fall upon them.

The simple fact that his golden light wraps around Arturia is proof that regardless he loves his people and will defend them if they truly believe in him.

Another change is the sheer number of Ab-Humans that have been discovered in the region where Unit has fought in.

One would be tempted to call these people Xenos.

The fact that they all worship the Emperor, have taken the Imperiums teachings and laws to heart as well as already having been proven to have been a slightly mutated version human if proof enough that they aren't the foul creations of distant worlds.

So when these worlds were rediscovered, they were immediately sent to join the Imperialgurd to prove their loyalty to the emperor.

None were found wanting.

Yet in all of this one must remember, that despite the network allowing for distant communication, the tunnels that have been discovered that connect one part of the galaxy to another and the stable paths used by the navigators.

They are all but a footnote in our bloody and painful history.

While it may be true, that the devices discovered by Guy are being inspected and recreated, the process is slow and it must be this way to ensure nothing tainted manages to take ahold and doom us all.

The network may strengthen humanity's way of connecting to one another, thereby being able to call for help and navigate both inside and outside the warp, it also makes us far more vulnerable to cybernetic attacks.

Even if the hive cities are being repaired as several expedition teams are sent down to recover whatever lies forgotten beneath them.

It remains a rather dangerous act.

Many benefit from the hives grim state and any change threatens that.

Not to mention that rebuilding collapse floors are a danger in itself, as many of the ruined pipes and systems have been made useless long ago.

Then there are the mutants that live in the lower hive and whatever horror calls them home and some even say Eldar have ][][][][][

All of this makes the proses painfully slow, while fruitful in rediscovering long-forgotten texts or technology the process of doing any of this remains incredibly dangerous.

On one occasion a restoration team ordered an entire spires population to be taken of the world as the man leading the team, had become enraged by the constant attacks of the gangs.

The only thing that saved the other half, was they were needed to maintain the hive functioning, and the man needed people to restore the floors and search for anything that might be interesting.

So in the ends less than half of the population were enlisted into the guard, all of them were gang members and those un\fortunate enough to be deemed needed in the guard.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay let's see, do I just start talking or do I type...oh this thing writing down everything I say.

...I will take over, for now, the great Robute Guilliman has ordered my predecessor to present himself before him, so until his return I shall take over.

But there be someone better suited for this after all my job is to clean the floors, but because no one was around the job was given to me so.

I'll just read from the piles of papers on the floor.

Amongst the many many events that have unfolded no race has become so divided yet somehow more unified than the Eldar.

The reasons being, let's be honest here it's only one or two reasons and if I were one of them they are dammed good ones.

First is the awakening of the god of death, the partial escape of their goddess of birth, and the fact that the clown god is said to, in all honesty, no one knows what that guy is up to, but those under his control perform for every one of high position.

...There are even stories that they have taken to performing for certain planetary lords and governors, their reason being, Isha wants to ally with the Imperium.

This is a statement taken from an Eldar when asked why she and several other Eldar were arguing with a group of guardsmen.

Quote "I don't care what those humans say, Isha is far better looking than that bitch Arturia" unquote.

It should be noted that tensions were high and the woman went right back to arguing.

of this we know to be true, somehow the Eldar Goddes Isha is growing in power, so much so that it's said that an avatar of hers has been created and is now active in real space.

There are even press the red button for the next part [there is even talk that Isha is, in fact, the Eldar Goddes isha,'s avatar, in human form. Release red button]

If this is true, then the simple fact that she has taken such form would outright prove humanity's superiority, as well as start so many arguments that it's better to leave well enough alone for the moment.

The new ... let's call them Green Eldar, belong to all sides of the Eldar people, from Craft Worlds- the Nighmere realm of the Dark City and even those Eldar that forsook their technology.

According to interrogations performed by several members of the imperial guard.

What this can't be right, those men were trying to cour Eldar women and even succeeded in doing so with no reciprocations.

You know I'm not going to question things while I read them.

This is what the Green Eldar said.

Half of Isha is free to roam the universe, but if she were to stray too far from the one that keeps her hidden She who Thirsts and the Great Unclean One, will swarm the area shes located at.

So she's forced to stay by that man's side.

There are even reports that the guardsmen were later handed [Half Eldar Children] by an unknown source.

Of course that if such a thing were true, both the parent and child would be executed for heresy.

Of course one has to wonder if such a thing would be performed considering that the God Emperor's son, has a relationship with an Eldar woman who worships the God of Death.

In that note, Robute Guilliman has ordered all reports of these half borns to be taken seriously and to have all fathers and their children transported to Ultramar.

[From what these papers say he's creating a regiment filled with half borns and their fathers...what how are half borns showing up when most men arrive with only one kid.]

[Are? are the Green Eldar woman going there sleeping with the men and leaving the men with the kids after they're born...is this the beginning of a colony?}

By this point, I feel I should say that the Eldar aren't green, I just gave them that name because of the armor and clothes they choose to wear.

Regardless of any of this the other half of the Eldar Goddes remains trapped inside the garden of the great unclean one, I will refrain from saying his name as to not attract his attention to these documents.

Something interesting should be noted, the Green Eldar, have said that Isha is empowering her chosen with a portion of her power.

Unlike the Gods of Chaos, she isn't taking the souls of her followers and replacing them with warp energy, instead, she is just giving them more power.

It should be noted that the green Eldars population is the highest among the Eldar, the reasons are as follows, let it be known that the loudly boast about this.

Not out of arrogant pride, but the fact that their birth rate is incredibly high.

It's even been seen that the women amongst the Green Eldar hold an incredible degree of what could only be called rivalry with the woman of the Imperium.

This rivalry can be seen by anyone that sees any of these women interact with the women in the Imperium Guard, especially if those guards women are holding a sword.

It becomes such a commonplace thing, that the Inquisition has created rules on how these acts should be dealt with.

Namely speaking every man present must vote that the guard's women are the better choice and that the green Eldar women are lacking in some way.

For reasons still unknown when the other Eldar heard that the green Eldar lost repeatedly, several women of their craft worlds and even some Dark Eldar women demanded to participate in these competitions.

It should be noted that the guard's moral has gone up after these games were created.

For some reason, the Adepta Sororitas have even created a specific team for this, as the games are beginning to take on a life on their own.

For reasons yet unknown, the games now include the following, other than who is more desirable.

Who can kill the most enemies in record time, hand to hand combat, racing, and vehicle repair, medicine onfield healing, and for reasons I can't comprehend cooking plus cleaning.

As strange as it may seem, the guard has wone nearly every game until now, the only real loss when.

[[[[Sound of multiple guns aimed at the person recording]]]

There was never a time humanity lost one of these games.

[[[The guns return to their resting place and powerdown][][][

Apparently, the mechanicus don't want certain things to be known.

It's because of this and many more reasons that the rulers of the Imperium have chosen not to punish the captains and admirals that chose to help the Craft World Eldar when they are attacked.

However, some Craft Worlds will receive no help whatsoever, because they chose to remain isolated and are still actively attacking human-controlled worlds.

One thing that should be taken into account is something that all Eldar agree on.

"Isha is growing in power and soon will escape her restraints." I say this because they repeat this after they lose the games.

The one-time Artura participated...look even I heard about it, there were so may insult being said by every woman there, that both Eldar men and guardsmen present agreed to never speak of it.


	15. Chapter 15

Returning to my original point as to the Eldar Goddes.

According to the Green Eldar, a new future has been created while nowhere as good as anyone would want it to be at least its a future.

When the Goddes finally frees herself from her prison she will perform three acts.

In one move all Eldar that have been captured by she who thirsts and the great unclean one, that have been deemed worthy of saving will be rescued and will either be reborn or sent to a newly created afterlife.

In the second act, she will consume her avatar, thereby fully regaining both the power she gave to create said avatar and gain whatever power the avatar has accumulated over the years.

Thereby becoming even more powerful than ever before.

The third act will be the most dangerous act of them all, with her boost of power she will aid the shattered one and the one who screams are heard by many in a joined assault against the forces of chaos.

The attack will be performed in such a way that many believe that the seers must have been mistaken for if it were to be true, the chaos gods will be attacked from both within the warp and real space simultaneously.

The proof of this is in her champions, those she has given a portion of her power to.

It's from one of these champions that something was uncovered and it remains one of the main reasons why some Eldar chose to remain separated from the green Eldar.

There will be no returning from the dead, Isha will only alow the chosen to return, and even then those champions will only have so many recreations before they to are sent to the afterlife.

This means that the Eldar will be no different from all other races in the universe, while they will remain a species with exceedingly long lives, they will be in the truest sense mortal.

As such the Eldar are now divided, with those that want to reclaim the ability to be reborn, those that follow the clown god, those that follow Isha, and those that are just insane.

It should be noted that the majority of the Eldar species is a follower of Isha now, their reason is as follows.

They are already dying and unable to return in new bodies and the soul stones are running out, so it made a lot more sense to just follow the god or in this case goddess that guaranteed their souls wouldn't be consumed.

The Green Eldar have also proven that they can still communicate with those that have died but only in the most basic of ways, however, they acknowledge that when Isha is finally free this will end.

As such, they have begun to create massive data storages that will contain everything from their history- to their technology and whatever they have in those heads of theirs.

Something that should be noted and marked, the green Eldar have repeatedly demanded and in occasions have tried to force one of their medics into the recreation of Unit.

Of course, they are always denied participation, however, the medics somehow find their way into the same room where both those that failed and those that pass the trials are located.

For reasons yet unknown no, one has put any real effort in making these women go away.

Now returning to what these records were supposed to be about.

One must wonder what exactly Guy truly thinks about both Arturia and Isha, for if a person were to truly look at everything the man has gone through, they would realize something horrible.

Up until now, Guy has been subjected to every form of torture imaginable, and yet the man lives.

Each time his body returning to its original state, some would even say the man hasn't aged a single day.

After investigating this, the many doctors, machines, and so on have a rather detailed list of the man's medical records and it has been confirmed the man hast aged a day.

How convenient this thing doesn't mention that the only reason these records exist, is because these same people and machines were the ones that tortured the man half of the time.

The interesting part is that the man remembers everything except the pain or so one is lead to believe.

No, after reading these documents I have to say, that the man is repeatedly being brainwashed by both women.

Think about this, he has been burned alive, had the skin of his back and hands fleyed of, has been repeatedly tortured, has had every bone in his body broken.

Acts so horrifying they would leave a man's soul broken have been done to him and yet the man is still carrying on as if nothing has happened.

But he only does this after one or both women heal him, this doesn't happen.

Thank you for your service I will return to doing my job, you may return to doing whatever it is you do.


	16. Chapter 16

Forgive my absence as I have had to present myself to the Glorious God Emperor of Mankind, who is now able to communicate with us once more.

The device he uses is a mixture of several machines, all of which are far beyond my level of comprehension, but it was he who ordered my release from the interrogation chambers of the Inquisition.

I have read what the two that came after me and I am pleased with their performance so we will be doing this in shifts.

I know I shouldn't record my excitement but The God-Emperor is communicating with Humanity once more.

...The Penal world of redemption, which is one of the many names the world is known by is a peculiar thing.

Over the years it has truly gone through an incredible amount of change, every penal colony that has been created to recreate Unit is treated in similar ways to it, however, admittedly they aren't anywhere as respected.

When it was discovered that both Arturia and Isha had laid the souls of the dead to rest, the various powers of the Imperium tried to keep the information contained, however something as miraculous as one's soul being able to rest is going to get out.

Word spread in a variety of ways, from visions spread by telepathic transmissions, video recordings, guardsmen informing those they recognized about it, the penal soldiers, and even some members of space marine chapters.

The last of which is the one I will be focusing at the moment.

There is no easy way of saying this so I'll say it bluntly.

More than one fleet arrived and asked\demanded to see either Arturia or Isha.

To this day, space marines that have been deemed Renegades but not traitors go to these colonies to either be forgiven or be allowed to rest when they finally die.

I is here where the present affects the past.

Our glorious God-Emperor has stated that whatever rules unit has emplaced on these chapters or single marines to be considered legal.

Therefore every space marine that has fallen will be marked as a loyalist and any chapter that has been destroyed under these rules to be treated as fallen chapters worthy of being honored.

It's no wonder these penal worlds are highly sought after, by those of higher status.

The rules for these chapters are simple yet extremely harsh, as one of the main rules is.

No chapter no matter how small will be able to recruit and is to participate in every mission available, as long as their armor- weaponry, and bodies are still fully functional.

Considering that these chapters are always sent on missions that would be considered certain death, one will easily realize why this first rule could be considered by those marines as exceedingly cruel.

If one remembers that at times, there is but a single surviving member of a chapter, that first rule would be an absolute death sentence.

However one must remember, that it is simply because that one marine fell seeking atonement, that an entire chapter is allowed to rest and is honored by all within the Imperium.

The second rule is considered especially humiliating, as many space marines believe themselves to be, superior to the everyday human.

The rule is once again simple when not in war or training, no form of armor or weapon besides the most basic will be permitted on the marine.

The last and by far the cruelest, by space marine standard is, all human and space marines will work side by side- eat together and live together.

This last rule is by far the most humiliating, as it can be said, that the Adeptus Astartes, have lost their positions of the Emperors chosen and are now seen as nothing more than regular people by the Emperor himself.

Still, nearly none of those seeking redemption have disobeyed these rules and follow them to the letter.

According to the General\sargent, the reason why the chapters were allowed to keep their traditions and were even allowed to finish whatever initiations they had, was to see if they were doing the things they were accused of.

As mentioned earlier, I was brought before our glorious overlord and it was he who pointed out something interesting, as I along one of his Custodian Guards informed him of Unit and its many achievements.

The sheer number of ships present when the Penal Chapters are deployed highly exceeds the number of ships present anywhere near the penal worlds.

Yet he also pointed out, that every Human under the space marines control acted the same as if the rules on the penal worlds were being followed on those ships.

One wonders if these Penal worlds should keep the name designated to them or should their names be changed the worlds of redemption.

Regardless when these Penal Chapters\legions are deployed their numbers are so great that whatever enemy they face is crushed under the sheer might of numbers being brought down upon them.

The Tau are an example of this.

The tau empire has taken full advantage of the opening of the great rift and have begun to expand deeper into the Imperiums territory and because no one could or wanted to deal with them at the moment the Penal legions\chapters were deployed.

One has to remember that, the Tau faced off against the penal legionary soldiers, the ordinary humans that are incarcerated, and perhaps will earn their freedom or redemption, Unit, and the space marines.

I wish I could say that the Tau put up a great defense, or that the Penal legions struggled to take back the Imperiums wolds, but if I were to do that I would be lying.

The Tau, deployed everything from advanced weaponry to other aliens and heretical machines, but they were nothing in comparison to the force brought down upon them.

In every world and in the void of space the tau were crushed, their allies worlds were either broken under Imperial fire or taken and their inhabitants are now the servants of humanity.

The only reason the war didn't spread past the point where the Tau were left broken and utterly in fear of being destroyed.

Was simply because our glorious god-emperor was able to communicate with us once more, the moment he spoke, every man woman and child felt it, it didn't matter if the person in question was the purest of nobles, an Astartes an Ab-Human or even the foul mutant.

We all heard and felt his voice.

As of this moment, the God-Emperor of Mankind is gathering, four things.

I will now say list the things I was told to writedown and make sure to put them in this record.

First of all, his missing sons, three of which have already been found. Robute Guilliman-lord Adorable, also known as Rogal Dorn and Feras Manus [who Guy resurrected on the planet of Cavernous, during a war that pressed everyone from the Empire-the U.N.S.C, and the various United Federation of planets]

[Sanguinious who is on the penal world at the moment]

The second, Several Eldar.

The third. Unite the team created on the redemption penal world.

Finally, two of his traitor sons, one of which has been captured and brought before the Emperor.

Magnus the Red and Fulgrim.

It should be noted that Guy attempted to flee when hearing that someone of a significant position wanted to see him and as such one of the sisters of silence had to capture him.

His reasoning is, and I quote.

"Every single time, someone that is either an Inquisitor, a Governor or Admiral of some kind needs us.

I end up in such a way"

the rest don't need to be said, but one has to note the man was right about what he said, regardless almost all of the things on this list are either on Terra or heading there as we speak.


	17. Chapter 17

One of the major changes that have occurred over the years and it is a major change, is the Imperiums reaction to videos and pictures of mutant and aliens.

The random competitions that start whenever the Eldar and Imperial Guard find each other has forced such a to change to happen.

Its one of the reasons why certain alien races gave been allowed to survive, allow me to explain, over the years during certain campaigns, a few alien races managed to call upon the games to prove their right to exist.

In the simplest of terms, should their species somehow manage to reach the end of the competitions or equal either Humanities representatives as well as the Eldars they would become servants of Humanity.

Somehow these raises found out about the games before their entire civilizations and people were completely wiped out by the Astramilitarum.

It should be noted that the Emperor himself has agreed with suing this method of selection, as only the best species in the universe should serve humanity.

I will now mention some but not all.

Asari- Vulkan- Orion- Tananran- Graxos- Titan's- The Oldstrongs- Thanagar- Kryptonian- Twi'lek- Mandalorians amongst others.

One should remember that several of these races put up a high amount of resistance to Humanities arrival.

Yet as strange as it may seem, none of them seem to care about betraying the Imperium and in fact, several of them seem to be more than willing to join in the wars the imperial guard is taking part in, as long as they are allowed to keep everything they normally do.

Because of their species complete subjugation, guardsmen that are discovered with pictures or videos of these aliens aren't killed for heresy.

The games themselves are beginning to take on a life of their own and are becoming such a thing that the Emperor himself has taken an interest.

The reason being is that because only the best of whatever race is involved can win the ongoing games, She who Thirsts will take notice and begin to either outright attack or slowly corrupt the participants.

If one adds the fact that entire empires have willingly handed themselves over the imperium, after losing the games, but managing to reach the end of the competitions.

Then one could easily say the games have the power to change the fates of entire sectors of the known universe.

Forgive me for rambling but I do have to add to what my coworkers have logged in in my absence.

There was a time when Unit itself was indeed broken up for a while and it was during this time that its members were the most vulnerable, but at the same time, they were extremely paranoid.

This means Guy was extremely paranoid.

By this point, no one dared to attack Isha, as she either produced narcotics or whatever medicine someone needed, so if one person wanted to harm her, everyone else would kill him or her.

For a while, dozens of men and women were found dead, after looking her a certain way.

The regiments she was put with, found themselves in the best health they have ever been and she was soon pulled off the frontlines and ordered to only join in when all of the fighting had slowed down.

The only guardsmen that died during the time she was part of their teams- regiments and so on, were the ones that she either didn't see- didn't care to save- or were killed instantly

It's for this reason, Isa is seen by many if not ll guardsmen as the Deceived daughter of the Emperor.

The daughter that got herself involved with a bad crowd, and was punished for it despite herself not being or doing anything wrong.

The Sargent\general was once again leading a well-trained group of guardsmen and their missions were well done, but the man would of then yell at guy to hurry with communications, despite the man not being present.

Arturia was soon leading entire armies and we nearly had an uprising of guardsmen when she announced she would be returning to the penal world, where her master was waiting for her.

Guy was placed under heavy watch ad ordered to find everything he could and bring it back.

To make sure he did hand everything over, multiple explosives, members of the Adeptus Mechanicus, and his Siter of Battle followed him.

There was no need to force him to return, the man wouldn't abandon Isha or Arturia, none of us are fooling ourselves, we know that he can leave whenever he wants, he only stays because of them.

It was during his time apart from his servants that Guy resurrected Ferrus Manus and immediately regretted his decision.

Before ordering everyone in front of him to keep Ferrus Manus away from him, Guy demonstrated the true purpose of the markings on his hands.

Taken from the recordings.

Ferrus manus is resurrected by Guy and helps fend off the many invading Necrons, slowly but the necros are pushed back.

Ferrus Manus, graves guy by the neck and kills a guardsman Guy had made friends with during his time on the ship he had been riding on when the guardsmen tried to pull the Primarch from Guy.

Enraged by this Guy activates his emblems, and forces the Primarch to the ground and orders him to never appear before him again.

It is here where we see Guy reach into his pocket and take out a small crystal.

He immediately began to perform a ceremony before the crystal began to glow and the guard's soul is laid to rest.

The crystal's power grows and a feeling of peace spreads, one can see the guardsmen and women that have died smile, their souls are at peace.

Guy performs a second ritual and Sanguinius now stands next to him, the crystal Guy used earlier is now in the primarch's hand.

For his many feats, Guy is known by many as the Emperor's shadow, as the man lacks everything the emperor has but knows many of the God Emperors' secrets.

Ferrus Manus is at this time speaking with the emperor and Sanguinios has stated that until Guy returns to the penal world, he will keep the only key to the last safe place in the realm of souls safe.

One has to note that the Blood Angels and their successor chapters do not get along with the penal legions, as no space marine chapter is allowed on the worlds of redemptions if they are not trying to redeem themselves, any attempt to do so will start a war with the penal chapters.


	18. Chapter 18

The shadow brought into the light is a coordinated attack by all factions before they all joined the Imperium completely.

The attack was carried out after the Dark Eldar repeatedly assaulted countless sectors and either taking multiple cities or destroying countless people.

I am unable to find any clear information about this war. but from what I have been able to discover it was a war, led by Isha herself and it was one where, Human, Eldar, servant aliens, and even Necrons were involved, all of them agreeing on one thing and one thing only.

Kill the Dark Eldar.

Ther are even reports that demoness, the servants of she who thirsts were involved.

The war is said to have been so massive and even some say that it is still going on.

Yet no one that is stationed at the edge of the webway portals dares to enter them further than they already have, is a simple reason, one I will now say.

The web way is collapsing.

However, there is another reason why they don't enter it and it is the same reason why Guy remains alive.

When Isha finally managed to force the Drak Eldar back into the web way, she ordered guy to do the unthinkable.

She ordered him to use her authority and sever the connection between the web way lines that have been discovered by the uneasy alliance and connect them to the one controlled by the one that screams in the dark.

It should be noted that when Guy performed this act, the glow of the Astronomicon shined even brighter than ever before, of course, there is no way that these two events could be connected.

Regardless of this as a direct result of using so much power Guy was rendered unconscious for several months.

Its this event that finally caused the Sisters of Silence to be deployed and capture him, however, a few months before they could encounter Guy, he would wake up and participate in the war that forced him to revive Ferrus Manus.

Guy resurrecting both Primarchs, caused both Isha and Arturia to demand they should be allowed to return to his side, even though both women would be returning to what can only be called jail.

The sisters of silence themselves found themselves being met by the penal legions, both the humans and the Astartes.

The fact that Sanguineous was standing next to Guy when they demanded he accompanies them, didn't help their cause as every weapon was brought against them.

Tensions had grown to the point where the sisters themselves acknowledge that had they started a fight, they would have lost on all fronts, as for what they have discovered everyone that has dealt with Unit before, is incredibly protective of each planet they have lived in for an extended time.

Tensions only calmed when both Isa and Arturia arrived and calmed everyone, a few hours later one of the Custodies arrived and said to everyone present that the Emperor wanted to see Unit and all of its members.

It should be noted that Magnus the Red showed a great deal of interest in Guy and both Rogal Dorn and Ferrus Manus, threatened the Red Primarch if he attempted to make contact with the man.

"That may be true but they didn't say I couldn't come here and see all of your records"

"Lord Magnus"

"Keep doing your job record keeper, I just want to see everything this man has done and I have already begun to ask myself several things."

"See here, there is no way a Human could survive this and yet the situation changed in the most desperate of times"

"...Yes, that's it..."

"Would you like to know something interesting. A light creates a shadow, so multiple lights create multiple shadows, but father as well as my brothers and myself, aren't what you would call normal"

"All of those shadows meet at a certain point and concentrate the light they capture giving it form."

"That man is that light, the question is, is he the combined shadow of all of us together? or is he someone else entirely?"


	19. Chapter 19

"I see, this explains a lot."

"Press that red button and I'll explain several things.

[I Magnus the Red Primarch of the Thousand Sons will now explain this.

The Goddes Isha and the Human Isha are indeed the same.

Before everyone reading this goes crazy I'll point out my Father the Emperor is well aware of this.

Now comes the difficult part, both women are entirely separate beings now.

You see when the human Isha created, the Goddes severed a large portion of her self to give her mortal self form and free will.

Her plan was simple, use the human version of herself to get away from Nurgle.

The human version would do whatever and the goddess would take in her memories and experiences.

Simple yet effective, except there was just one problem, she was created to serve Guy, all of those potions, medicines, narcotics, and overall the air around the woman made people begin to secretly worship her and as a direct result, the goddess grew in power.

One would think this was a good thing, but it wasn't, you see for Isha to continue to grow in power and hid it from Nurgle, she had no choice but to give it to her Human self, thereby granting the woman even more freedom.

Let me put it bluntly, the throne people fight for, the betting to get one of her perfectly crafted drugs and all of the hero worshippings added up and soon both women were stronger than ever before.

With that being said, the Human form experienced, love- jealousy- fear- rage- pain- and everything a human can.

Imagine being the goddess and receiving all of that, wouldn't you want to change places once in a while.

The human version resisted, the goddesses attempt to take her place within the material realm.

Think of it this way, your subconscious, trying to take over your conscious self, we all know that's not going to happen without a fight.

I believe that the only reason the goddess doesn't escape on her own is just to cause her human self more pain, the memories work both ways.

So where the goddess gains the human version's memories, the human version gains the goddess memories.

Which would explain why she resisted the goddess's attempts to replace her within the material.

Even her rivalry with Arturia can be based on this, the Eldar have Isha, the Humans have the Emperor, the Humans have the primarchs, the Eldar have the Fenix Lords, the Humans have Arturia and there's a huge list of blanks after that.

That alone explains why some Human women and Green Eldar receive some of Ishas's power.

Who knew the woman was so jealous.

Your lucky my Father has returned my soul to me for if he hadn't, I wouldn't reveal this particular piece of information.

You see Guy made a deal with the Adeptus Mechanicus, the deal was simple, in exchange for the Mechanicuses protection and help to escape, the man would willingly handover something he called the well of knowledge.

You see according to these papers, the man had been attempting to recreate the data storage that had all of Humanities information, everything was in them, designs for machines were there, humanity's history was there, anything and everything was there.

Yet the man was only able to recreate part of it or so he claimed, let's be perfectly honest here.

How many times has that man pulled out so many weapons- ships and who knows what, when he was supposed to have already handed everything over?

My guess is that the man only exchanged an incomplete version of the well while keeping the complete version for himself.

This is important because Imagine if said man was too.

I don't know have a Godes infatuated with him.

The only real love the goddess has felt in who knows how long, is that man's to her Human self, the first time they ever held hands as friends- her first kiss- her first kill- all of that goddess first times were with him.

Let that information set in, now ask yourself what could possibly go wrong.

That's why my father called the Goddesses Avatar to the palace.

Now for the reason, I'm here and the reason I'm leaving, who is Arturia and why did my father sound so pleased when he found out how the woman looked, but there is no information here.

Except for a ruler that lived in Terra's ancient history, but the only way that woman could be alive now is if someone tore open a portal in time and summoned...

That would make her one of the High Lords of Terra and I hope I'm wrong My Elder Sister.

It makes sense the unusual glow of gold light, father's overprotective nature towards her as well as his incredible rage upon hearing she was living with a man and sleeping with him.

Yes, it all adds up.]

You will mention none of what I just said I'm going home and wait for those three to show up.


	20. Chapter 20

Waite lord Magnus, can you please explain why having a goddess infatuated with a mortal is a bad thing, and please use examples not directly connected to the man.

"Verry well, press the red button."

[I'll explain this in the simplest ways possible, for one let's look at the Green Eldar, normally Humans and Eldar cant reproduce we are different species.

Just think of it in this way, when you go to the bathroom, you poop out smelly things no one wants to talk about.

When the Eldar do the same thing, some kind of crystal comes out, don't think about it, that's just how it is.

Now if a Human and an Eldar were to have a child one of three things had to happen, either the Human or Eldar would be genetically modified so whoever the Woman involved is would be able to not only get pregnant but also carry the child.

The Dark Eldar make these modifications with their machines, the Eldar use their powers to alter their bodies, and now the Green Ekldar are changed by Isha.

How she does this es beyond my current understanding, but this change isn't only physical.

Look I'll go straight to the point, Humanity is more advanced than the Eldar in certain points, the reason for this is, that like it or not the Eldar's technology was all psychically powered or used the warp in one way or another.

When their empire fell most if not all of that technology was lost.

The Dark Eldar, still use some of that technology, but let's be honest here, if they could still use even half of it, they would have already retaken a large point of the galaxy, so what they are using is the bare minimum of it.

If you doubt my words ask yourself this, why haven't there been any advances in their constructs or technologies?

And it's here where the danger begins to show itself, you see, unlike Humanity the Eldar aren't held back by a bunch of crazed machines, no they are held back by their lack of understanding of certain things, things that are starting to be understood.

We will do this, I say point say the problem and then explain the reason.

Point Human woman or green Eldar woman having children of either a Human or Eldar Man.

The offspring of the two will have the Eldars psychic power, admittedly it will be considerably weaker than a true Eldars, but would be able to learn and understand Human technology and if he or she doesn't understand it, they will be able to use it without problems.

Point, the Green Eldar living under the Hive Citys.

There wouldn't be a problem with this, considering they are living underneath Humanity and keeping both mutant and undesirables away.

The problem is, the Green Eldar have begun taking Humans from overcrowded hive cities and leaving them in hive city w=that have been cleaned out of all life.

While the Humans fight for their lives, the Green Eldar take control of the Under Hive and call it a day, they only helpt the very Humans they stole after the Underhive is secured.

Point, The Souls.

This is entirely that man's fault.

Eldar souls don't go to some afterlife however Green Eldar souls do, you see those gems the Eldar have are called soul stones, they capture Eldar souls and prevent the soul from being eaten by demons.

The Green Eldar don't have to worry about it, because the Human Avatar of Isha is somehow present when one of them dies and guides them to the only safe place in the warp.

Again this wouldn't be a problem, if those very same souls weren't both powering the Goddes that is willingly staying inside a cage in a garden filled with diseases and rotting things, just to hurt the same avatar she created.

And for whatever reason, both green Eldar and Human souls are in the same place for the moment.

By the way, I spoke to Sanguineous and he is not letting anyone see what's on the other side, however, he does admit he has been on the other side and was reluctant to leave.

Point the division of our species,

Yes, I said our species, like it or not the green Eldar and humans are now related and no one likes it.

The Dark Eldar hate the Green Eldar for escaping Slaanesh, the Eldar hate the Green Eldar for siding with Humans and keeping Isha to themselves, even though the goddess is playing favorites.

Humans are okay with the arrangement but hate the fact that the Green Eldar still tend to look down on regular Humans, and the Green Eldar hate everyone for one simple reason.

According to them, no one leaves them alone.

I have spoken to both elders and younger ones and I can sort of understanding, it comes down to a generational problem.

You see to the Green Eldar, Humans are seen as, and I quote.

"You can understand us right Magnus, we try to behave but look ay them."

"They walk around half aked almost all of the time, they seduce us even when we are just trying to talk to them not to mention that when we are trying to behave, they are either going to war, having fun, building thins and so on"

"Honestly sometimes I miss the strick nature of the craft worlds"

You see the Green Eldar that grew up and lived their entire lives inside the Craft Worlds and became Green Eldar, they still hold onto many of their beliefs, such as the pats and the fact that they look down upon anyone that isn't them.

Those that grew up but became Green Eldar and were still influenced by the under hive stand between the later generations and the old one, and it's them who see the changes far more clearly.

Yet they still involve themselves with us humans and have past times with us.

The last bunch is the generation and it's them that are the more problematic, rather than raking to the paths like the other two they have taken to our more, less organized way, and when they get older they take the paths.

The issue with all of this is simply, on all sides we only get to see the uncontrolled youth rining around like idiots a causing problem, everyone that lives I luxury are the old imbittered elders and the people in between are those too young to make any real change and to old for anyone to listen to.

So both of our species are becoming completely different from what we once were.

Humanity has more order and has gained more control, but the Eldar have fewer rules and as a direct result are becoming more chaotic.

Slowly both our technologies are improving, however, in Humanities case it's more like we are regaining everything we have lost and not truly advancing.

While in the Eldars case, they are making advancements in technology do to the fact that they don't need to rely on their psychic abilities anymore.


End file.
